For One More Day
by manydirections
Summary: Jennifer Malloc hates the band One Direction. Her mind begins to change, however, when fate intervenes and she has the chance to meet the young boy band members.


Jennifer Malloc had never been one to complain about much, but one thing she was so incredibly annoyed by was her sisters choice in music. She always let her younger sister Kira pick the radio station, but damn it if she brought that One Direction CD into the car one more time it was quite possible she would throw it out the window. Jennifer and her sister always got along well, so she let her have her way - if One Direction was the worst thing that Kira did, that was tolerable for now (for the most part) in her book.

On a particularly cloudy day for northern Illinois, Jenna was driving downtown Chicago to take her sister home from an appointment. She spun the dial on the radio to her favorite station as her sister napped in the backseat. The fuzzy noises of the radio became clear and were announcing the winner of the VIP passes for the meet and greet with One Direction before their concert this weekend. It was going to be a pretty exclusive event, and there were a very limited number of VIP passes. Jenn knew her sister had been waiting weeks for them to declare winners. "They're announcing it" she cooed into the backseat, not wanting to startle her sister. Kira, however, shot up from her seat and let out a yelp, fishing her tickets out of her pocket. They called the winners by seat number, and Kira desperately held her tickets up to the ceiling of the car, incredibly focused on her seats.

"OH MY GOD I'M IN, JEN! I'M MEETING THE LOVES OF MY LIFE!" The squeals of delight from the backseat were even enough to make the stoic Jennifer smile at her sister's happiness. It wasn't often that her sister was joyous or even put a smile on her face, and Jennifer would surely cherish this moment.

The following weekend, Jennifer grabbed the tickets from her sisters nightstand and headed out to the Drake Hotel downtown. "I'll be sure to get Larry's autograph for you." she kissed her sister on the head. "It's Harry!" Kira coughed back at her. The band would be signing autographs in the ballroom and have a small meet and greet section throughout the day. Jenn had at first refused to go with Kira, but now that her little sister was unable to attend herself - it fell on Jennifer to get the autographs and get out of there.

The immediate shock of the state of affairs in the ballroom was enough to make Jennifer almost leave the room. A hundred tweens decked out in their One Direction gear, some crying from happiness, and others crying because they wouldn't get to see the boys soon enough. Jennifer nearly vomited. What were all of these little kids so obsessed with? She would probably never fully understand.

After waiting in line for two hours, Jenna finally started to see the boys that she had heard so much about. She set the glossy VIP pass in front of a small blonde boy before beginning to drum her fingers on the cheap wooden table.

"Hello!" the boy chirped up at her, his Irish brogue coming through

Jenna only smiled. "Hi." she offered.

The boy smiled back, his eyes moving between the pass and Jenna. "So, ah, who should I make it out ta?" he asked her as he moved his pen between his fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's for Kira." she said stupidly, her ears finally stopped ringing from all the screaming girls.

"Aye! Pass along the legal ones!" A shout came from down the row of boys. Jenna's eyes followed the Irish boy's gaze and landed on Harry - her sisters favorite member of the band.

Niall yelled back at his friend "Oy! Sod off! I'll take my time!"

Jenna eventually moved down the line of boys and wound up in front of Harry, the VIP badge already placed in front of him. "Ah the attractive and yet mysterious older woman." he nodded to her, a grin pasted across his face.

"_Really?_" Jenna asked, rolling her eyes quite obviously.

"I just like paying a compliment when it's due, that's all." he responded, his smile broadening as if he knew something she didn't.

Jenna leaned a bit over the table. "Would you mind writing an extra message to Kira? She wasn't able to come, she's a little sick." Jenna explained as she asked him, quickly glancing behind her and noticing the throng of angry teens waiting for her to move along.

Harry laughed. "Sass me and then ask me for favors." he tutted and shook his head. "You know I'm only joking, but really I'd like to send her a get well card if I can get a number." he asked, his brows raising ever so slightly,

"You'll actually call her?" Jenna nearly laughed as she imagined how her sisters face would look upon receiving a call from Harry Styles.

A chuckle escaped once more from behind Harry's lips. "Well I'll call her if you like, but I meant that I would send something in exchange for _your_ number." he folded his hands on the table after handing her her the VIP pass. In the short amount of time she had been talking with him, Jenna definitely noticed he had a little too much confidence in himself.

She let out a groan and wrote her cell number on a small slip of paper and slid it over to him. Just as he grabbed it, some tweens clad in One Direction gear pushed past her and began talking to Harry. Jenn shrugged it off and headed back to her car, with the sneaking suspicion that someone was watching her leave...


End file.
